Unexpected Love
by It's Author-Sama
Summary: Rare pair! ((Loqi Tummelt X Iris Amicitia)) Basically FFXV but through Loqi and Iris's eyes. Sorry if I make Loqi a bit OP I love him too much (This fic is not as accurate to the game as it could be- But still accurate)
1. Prologue

Okay **so yeah, Loqi X Iris! What a rare pair!**

 **I haven't really seen anyone ship these two since they're both so heavily shipped with Cor. So what the heck.**

 **I figured they'd be cute together!**

 **And before you go haywire about age difference (which I really don't see why you should since Cors like 40 or something)**

 **I'm upping Iris's age to 19 because that's the power of fanfiction.**

 **Forgive any grammar mistakes I usually write these at 12am**

 **also, the prologue is rushed**

 **also not accurate.**

 **I do not own the FFXV Charcter but I wish I diiiid**

Prologue

"See, Gladiolus? Wasn't it fun meeting Cid and Cindy, hm?" A light and playful voice chimed, the beautiful dark brown haired woman's right hand holding her husbands, a five-year-old girl in her arms and her nine year old son walking next to his Father. "Come now, just admit it. Pretending you didn't enjoy it won't do you any good." The tall man chuckled. "Well… I guess I did." Gladio admitted reluctantly since he had been so adamant on going there.

"Clarus, are you sure Regis is fine with you taking a break?"

"Relax Wysteria, we barely ever spend time together. It's a shame Regis couldn't come, with him being busy and all… but also because he still isn't particularly on speaking terms with Cid I suppose."

Loud engine noises could be heard descending from above, Clarus looked up, his eyes widening in a panic. "The Empire." He began hurrying his wife and children towards their car, the airship opened as he turned and conjured his sword, looking into the airship and freezing in shock.

Wysteria had picked up Gladiolus, holding both of her children and was nearly towards their transportation and turned to see her husband, frozen. "Clarus!" She called, yet he wouldn't turn around, if one were to look at him you'd think he were merely a figure, a statue. She set them both down and turned to Gladiolus, "take your little sister to the car and don't look back. Just run. Take care of her." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and Iris a kiss on her forehead. "Mommy?" The small girl questioned, as her older brother grabbed her hand. "I'll be right back, sweetie, I promise." She assured and ran towards Clarus, conjuring her bow.

After blinking numerous times he was sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Next to the tall Imperial men, there stood a child. The young boy was wearing an overly large, white, button up shirt making it almost look like a dress although the black pants he has on were visible. Clarus made eye contact with the child who looked to about seven or eight years old, and he felt his heart stop. He had ice blue eyes, and they were lifeless. He held a large sniper rifle and one of the Imperial men knelt next to him and pointed, the child nodding.

Turning, he saw Wysteria running towards him. His heartbeat picked up, "Wysteria! I can handle this!" He shouted, his confidence and grip returning to his sword.

 _Don't hesitate._

Before he even had time to react, a gunshot rang through the air and it hit Wysteria right in the heart. Blood stained the grass. He dropped his weapon and ran to her, picking her up and frantically trying to revive her. "Wysteria—!" He cried, feeling her pulse and immediately knowing, she was gone. It happened so fast.

He hadn't acted fast enough.

 _"Good job, first kill, no hesitation. It would seem the madman's idea is working better than expected."_

 _The tall man placed one of his metal covered hands on my shoulder and gave me a small shake. I blinked, staring down at the scene I had just created._

 _"It really is a shame, they seemed like a nice family."_

 _"She's the King's Shields Wife idiot. We can't just let them keep making more shields, can we?"_

 _"I mean wasn't the idea to get the Shield himself? He had a clear shot…"_

 _Honestly, adults are so confusing. I hope I'm never one. But what does it matter..? I continued looking down on the scene the man was letting out cries, mourning what he had lost. I guess this just teaches people not to take having such a wonderful family for granted, or whatever that phrase is. Looking up again I made eye contact with their children, the boy had noticed me, his eyes spilling with tears as he kept a tough expression and glared at me with all his might, while holding tightly to his little sisters hand whose eyes were also bubbling over with tears._

 _Why should I care?_

 _So you lost your Mom, tough luck._

 _Than again I don't know what a Mother is like, maybe that's why I aimed for her instead of my original intended target. Oh well, guess I should get him too._

 _I raised my gun once more and aimed his head, cocking it and preparing to pull the trigger. 'No hesitation'_

 _Before I even had a chance to shoot, I felt a sudden searing pain in my chest and everything went blank._

'That boy… why… someone the same age as Gladiolus or Iris… holding a gun? This isn't right. His eyes…. there's nothing in them. Just searing ice blue. Lifeless. I had to shoot, there's something wrong.'

Clarus looked at Cid shakily, "C-Cid.."

Cindy ran over, "PawPaw! Why'd ya pull yer gun? You never pull it!" She cried. "It had to be done sweetheart." He muttered, turning her away from Clarus and Wysteria. But she'd already seen it all, her eyes widened as she cover her mouth with shock. "Oh, PawPaw…"

 _"I wasn't quick enough…"_

 _"I could've helped my Mom if only I had volunteered…"_

 _"Is Mama ever gonna come back?_

 _W-where's she going?"_

 _"What does the Empire think their doin?"_

 _"I'm scared, PawPaw.."_

 _"Don't hesitate."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one yeeeeeee**

 **i hope this is good**

 **as always**

 **I do not own FFXV character**

 **I wish I did**

Chapter One

"Are you ready for your next simulation, Loqi?" I looked up and my eyes met with my 'Father' as he insisted I call him that. "Not like I have a choice." I muttered, standing up. "And when will you allow me to _actually_ go outside?"

"Patience, young man. Patience. You still need to train your skills." I clenched my teeth slightly, should've known that would be the answer.

No matter.

I'll play this old mans game and come out on the top somehow.

Loqi made his way into a room full of computers and advanced technology, passing them he headed straight towards a heavily armored and vaulted door. Taking hold of one of the handles, Versatael spun it and the door was opened. He flashed Loqi a smile and motioned for him to step into the room.

Now this room was also heavily fortified with glass that could withstand a metal flying object coming directly for it at 50mph. A small white table sat in the middle of the room, on it sat a pair of glasses that looked as if they had been pulled off of the X-men- Cyclops's face, and a glass of water.

"Drink all that water young man, click on those glasses and we'll get started…" the man said over the intercom from inside the other room, clicking away at his keyboard, readying his systems. Loqi rolled his eyes and grabbed the water and downed it. "May we begin?" He asked, trying his hardest yet failing to hide the irritation in his tone.

"Yes, yes of course." Versatael muttered as Loqi pushed the glasses onto his face, the solid bluish purple color and a single thick, red glowing line straight across. Holding his katana, he shifted himself into a battle stance as the man launched the simulator. Multiple battle drones came up from all angles, going straight for Loqi.

The Niff didn't hesitate. Swinging his katana and taking out four drones at once, conjuring up his gun and landing a headshot, taking out two.

Versatael watched, nodding his head and clicking things into his keyboard as he silently prayed his cameras wouldn't be destroyed yet again. Within three minutes Loqi had trashed all the drones— and than some as he tossed a broken camera onto the table causing Versatael to let out a sigh. "Anywho, you were a second off your last time. Tonight's your next enhancement, so be ready for it."

Loqi exited the room, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "ah, General Tummelt."

Looking to the side, he was met with the face of their High Commander, Ravus. "High Commander." He muttered, nodding his head, not trusting the man and sent him a small glare. "I see you just got back from the training room. Do you have plans tonight? If not, I would like to discuss some business with you."

Hiding his disdain, Loqi stared at his superior for a moment, whom always had such an air of dignity— yet something was off about him. "Actually I do have things to do tonight." He replied, colder then he meant to. Ravus quirked an eyebrow, "and what might those plans be?"

"Counting Mechs." Loqi responded quickly.

The High Commander looked at him intently for a moment, before nodding his head. "I see. Well, good luck I suppose." Loqi glared at him as he passed on, something was definitely off about that man.

"Come now, I can be fond of him since he's my only successful subject, besides the other one that got snatched away… apologies, highness, but… can I not be fond of the boy, your Radiance?"

Iedolas was shaking as he sat at his throne, "I'm not saying you cannot be, but you mustn't get attached to him. I find it hard not to as well.." he rasped.

Versatael bowed his head, looking a his pocket watch, "forgive me your excellence, I must go prepare the enhancements and upgrades." After bowing again, the old man exited the room.

Holding tight to his checklist, he squinted at all he'd written down. "Ah, my eyesight is failing me it would seem..

Sight enhancements,

Reflex's,

Increasing jump capability… etc etc."

Loqi was already standing outside his lab door, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall impatiently. "In you go, boy. Lay on the table and I'll get them to strap you in." The beige-ish blonde lay on the- slightly uncushioned table-bed as if he were about to go take a relaxing nap on his bed.

It had been a regular thing for him since age four. People came and strapped him down, another flicking a shot, the needle long and the liquid a sickly purple. Sticking it into the side of his arm, Loqi cringed slightly as it burned into him, being held there for fifteen seconds straight. Part of him felt like they enjoyed this, it was like some form of torture to them he supposed.

"You'll be going under in three… two…. o…"

Everything went blurry, his eyes slowly closed, and it began.

Versatael wheeled a machine over and began booking him up. "Begin phase one." He commanded. They hooked tubes up to his body and filled containers with liquid, wires were connected as well and charged up. "Do I have my emergency here?" He asked, a woman nodded, raising her hand. "Splendid. Now do me a favor. If we start losing him bring him back like you always do, thank you dear." She nodded again and readied emergency medical supplies.

"As always, keep in mind he is a human as much he is an MT. So be a bit gentle with him- just a bit."

A man began cranking up the electric machine, sparks flew and Loqi writhed, letting out occasional growls and hisses of pain. "Begin injection phase two!"

Iris sighed, sitting a top the balcony of the Leville. "I'm strong… Gladdy will be here soon… with.. Noct.." she muttered to herself, her mind flashing to the raven haired prince. Should couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh, but still— her heart ached in pain. The memory of her city coming crashing down invaded her thoughts once again, she covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. But she could stop the vision.

"Miss Iris? Miss Iris! We're about to have dinner! Miss Iris..?" She turned quickly and saw Talcott. "Oh! I'm here! Don't worry, I'll be down in just a second. Thanks for telling me!" She said cheerfully.

"I have to stay strong. For everyone. For Gladdy, Jared, Talcott, Father— and Noct…"

"Well, Tummelt. You most certainly seem to be drained. Too much.. training?" Ravus asked casually. "As always." Loqi replied, deadpanning, his body was sore and he felt as though he could fall over at any moment. "I have a job for you. Whether your up for it or not."

He perked up immediately, yet trying to hide that he did. "I'm putting you in charge of Lestallum. I'm giving you men, a schedule, airships and supplies. Don't let your Empire down."

Loqi was too excited to be annoyed at the High Commander. At last, an actual job where he could get out of Niflheim. His hatred for the cold was strong and he'd long for an adventure as such. Yet to be put in charge of one of the most major cities?

He was over the moon.


End file.
